The Wedding Disaster
by AnimeFaerie57244
Summary: When a dark stranger wants to marry Kagome, will InuYasha and Shippou be able to save her, or will she have to wed this man?


Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Haka Show

Chapter 1- The Stranger

It was just like any normal Saturday in the feudal ara, Sango visitingher village, Miroku went to another village to do some "business"

cough, leaving Kagome, Shippuo, and InuYasha alone with nothing to do.

"Kagome," Inuyasha wailed, "there's nothing to do here,... let's go look for some jewel shards!" he added later with excitement.

"No way!" Kagome snapped back, "We have to wait for Sango and Miroku."

Just then a strange person in a black robe started walking towards them.

"I am looking for Kagome," the dark stranger said in such a chilling monotone that it scared all three of them and just as he said her name Kagome shrank in her skin as if to get as far away from him as possible.

"Who's asking and what do you want with her?" InuYasha said in a confident voice just as pulled out his Tetsaugia.

"I am Hiei. Ruler of the dark dragon and I have come here to make Kagome my bride." Hiei said, still in the chilling voice of his.

InuYahsa was in shock. "And why do you want her to be your bride?" He questioned.

Hiei chuckled. "Because, even though she does not know it, she has the power to control a dragon. She controls the light dragon. With her as my bride, we will be unstoppable!" Then he started laughing maniaclly.

"Oh brother." InuYasha said to himself. Then he said to Hiei, "Oh yeah, Well you ain't gettin her!"

Hiei stopped laughing, "Oh, just watch me."

With that he jumped over InuYasha's head so fast that InuYasha barely had time to think. It probably had only been three seconds but Hiei already had a fainted Kagome in his arms and was back in front InuYasha who was dazed.

"Alright freak, you asked for it," InuYasha said and started running towards Hiei, but before he could swing at him, Hiei vanshied.

"Damn it, he got away with Kagome." InuYasha said in tired voice.

All of a sudden they heard Hiei's voice surrounding them and it said, "If you want to see Kagome again come to my lair. Just follow the dragons, they will take you to us, but we will probably be wed the time you get there.

"Follow the dragons eh, well we can do that. Shippou let's go to Keade's and ask her if she knows where dragons like to live."

InuYasha said.

Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Haka Show

Chapter 2- Following the Dragons

InuYasha and Shippou walked to Keade's house only to find it empty. They asked around for where she might be and they all said the same thing, ' "She is on Mt. Fuji." ' And that is all they said. So InuYasha and set off to Mt. Fuji to find Keade. When they finally got to the top of the mountain( which was a relif because InuYasha and Shippou could not stop fighting) they saw Keade sitting atop the mountain alone.

InuYasha walked over to her quietly and after waiting a moment for her to realize his presence he said, "Keade, Kagome has been kidnapped and taken to the lair of a bastard named Hiei and we need your help finding it."

Keade turned around. "Do you have any clues as to where this place is?" She said in a solomn voice.

"Yeah we have only one clue." Shippou piped up, "Hiei said to 'follow the dragons', and that is all he said."

"Yeah and that's why we came, to you to ask if you knew where any dragons lived," InuYasha said.

"Well of course I know where the dragons live, but it is a long and perilous journey."

Meanwhile, at Hiei's lair, Kagome was just starting to wake up.

"Where...where am I?" Kagome said in a startled voice.

Just then Hiei walked over to her.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's InuYasha?" she wailed.

"Your friends are pon their way. Oh yes, I am Hiei, ruler of the dark dragon, and I intend to make you my bride. And you are in my lair." Hiei answered.

Over on Mt. Fuji, Keade was just about to tell InuYasha and Shippou where the dragons lived.

"The dragons tend to live over in the Swamp of the Dead. You see, many have tried to control dragons, but none have prevailed." Keade said.

"I don't care for controlin em', I just want to get Kagome back before the asshole marries her!" InuYasha said.

"But Keade," Shippou complained, "How are we supposed to get to the swamp?"

Keade pointed East, "Just beyond those mountains lies a mythical forest, go past that and you will be in the Swamp of the Dead." She said.

With that, Shippou jumped on InuYasha's back and they set off to the east to find the swamp.

"Good luck!" Keade shouted to them as they dissapeared over the mountain.


End file.
